Coming Home
by Luvya
Summary: Tomoyo goes on an exchange for a year and comes back to find that everyone has changed (including herself) and aren’t hanging around each other can Tomoyo bring back everyone together? Chapter 3 UP
1. Default Chapter

Coming Home

**Disclaimer:** Now lets see… do I look like Clamp? I didn't think so I don't own Card Captor Sakura

**Couples:** T+E, S+S, M+? 

**Summery:** Tomoyo goes on an exchange for a year and comes back to find that everyone has changed (including herself) and aren't hanging around each other can Tomoyo bring back everyone together?

Prologue I got it! I can't believe it! I'm actually going America for a whole year! Tomoyo Daidouji thought to herself going up to her best friend Sakura Kinomoto's home and knocking on the door. "Daidouji-san you know you don't have to knock on the door you can just walk in" Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother said with surprise. "Gomen Kinomoto-kun, is Sakura-san home?" Tomoyo said trying to hold her excitement in. "Hai, Kujuu is up in her room go on up" Tomoyo thanked him and went up stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Touya what- Oh hi Tomoyo" Sakura said with a smile. Sakura was now 14 years old (same age as Tomoyo) and she had grown her hair out and today she had it tied up in a high ponytail she also had on a light pink singlet top and dark blue jeans. 

"Sakura you'll never believe it!" Tomoyo said with excitement and with out waiting for a reply from her she told Sakura the whole story.

"HOE! Your going to America for a whole year?????? Oh Tomoyo I'm going to miss you so much!" Sakura said throwing her arms around her best friend. When they had parted Sakura went onto a more serious subject.

"What are you going to tell Eriol?"

Over the next hour Sakura and Tomoyo went over the best way to tell Eriol. 

"This is hopeless! I bet Eriol didn't have to spend this much time wondering how to tell me when he was going back to England" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yeah but you two weren't going out then" Sakura replied.

"True…maybe I could just write him a letter explaining everything and sending it when I get there"

"But Tomoyo he'll be heart broken, when Syaoran told me he was leaving to go back to China I was disappointed for days remember? And that was when he TOLD me" Tomoyo nodded.

"I think I should go over there now and just say what's in my heart" Sakura nodded.

"That could work…" Tomoyo gave Sakura a big hug.

"You know I'm going to miss you this year"

"So am I Tomoyo, So am I"

2 days later

Tomoyo was packed and ready to go. (She was leaving tomorrow morning) She had had a tearful goodbye with Eriol (well she was the one that was crying) and had her surprise going away party (Eriol came over to take her to dinner but instead took her over to Chiharu's house saying that he needed to pick up something) While there Kero had made her promise to bring back some American pudding and Yamazaki started to tell her one of his stories but had gotten dragged off by Chicharu.

Ring, Ring 

Tomoyo's thoughts where interrupted by her phone going off. 

"Moshi, Moshi" Tomoyo answered.

"I'm going to miss you so much" It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was.

"So am I Eriol are you coming to the airport tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah so are Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Touya, Yukito, Meling, Chiharu and Yamazaki"

"Basically everyone then" Tomoyo giggled. 

"Yeah…" Eriol fell silent.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked in fear that he had hung up.

"Sorry just thinking about everything we've been through"

"Yeah… remember the Kaho cards?"

"Yeah…" They fell silent thinking about the Kaho cards* (now the Tomoyo cards) and the Clow Cards (Now the Sakura Cards) Tomoyo remembered when she had opened up the Kaho book purely by accident.  There she had met up with one of her gardeins Kuru- who looked a lot like Kero but was green and had no wings. Sakura hadn't wanted to capture another set of cards but she did help Tomoyo from time to time.

"Tomoyo you are bring Kuru and Kara with you right?" 

"Eriol of course I am! Kara's going to pose as one of my teachers and I'm going to use the whole 'stuffed animal thing'" 

"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!" Kuru exploded looking up from a book that she was reading. "I am Kurukata the gardein best of the Kaho cards" Tomoyo heard laughing from Eriol

"I take it she heard that then" they where silent for a while.

"Can I come over tonight?" Eriol asked

"Mum wants one last meal tonight but you could come over around 8 o'clock" Tomoyo suggested.

"Alright I'll see you then"

"Sayonara"

"Sayonara"

To be continued

Next chapter: It's a year later and Tomoyo comes back

Notes 

Okay Meling and Tomoyo do have magic. (Which is why Tomoyo was able to capture the Kaho cards) and after this fic I'll write about the Kaho cards. Note 2: A teaser is up for the next chapter! go to www.angelfire.com/journal2/bloggy

   


	2. part 1

Coming Home

Part 1

Tomoyo got off the plane happy to be back. She turned to look at Kara who was in her human form.

"Mistress what is it?" Kara asked.

"I was just wondering how everyone's going to react to the new me, I mean when I left I was like this little goody good doing all my homework and video taping Sakura. Then I was like this Card Captor catching the Kaho cards." Tomoyo explained. Kuru popped out.

"Don't worry about that Toyo..." Kuru started, "Sakura's going to be so happy that your back she won't even notice, and as long as you have Kero's American pudding he won't notice either.

"KURU! Get in the bag!" Tomoyo yelled, stuffing him back in the purple carry on. 

"Excuse me everyone" Sakura turned to listen to her homeroom teacher the next day.

"We have a new student, I would like you to make her feel welcome." _It couldn't be who I think it is could it? _Sakura asked herself, suddenly realising that Tomoyo had been gone for a year. She turned to look at Eriol in the first time in months. He had stopped talking to his girl friend Yau and had his mouth open in surprise- apparently he was thinking the same thing as Sakura.

"Please welcome Tomoyo Dadjobi." There was a clutter as Eriol dropped the pen he was holding. Sakura looked at the girl who had just walked in. Tomoyo still had the long raven hair but now it had red streaks in it. Her hair was piled up as a bun and chopsticks held it in place. She was in her school uniform so Sakura couldn't tell weather or not her sense of style had changed.

"Tomoyo why don't you sit by Li-kun?" 

"Good luck" Yau yelled out causing everyone to laugh. This made Tomoyo frown as she saw Meling, Sakura and Eriol laughing as well.

"Some friends they are" Tomoyo muttered to herself, but one person had heard her and as soon as she had sat down she saw a note on her desk.

There not my friends, good to have you back Tomoyo 

"Class calm down" The teacher yelled. "Please turn to page 63 of your text book." Tomoyo raised her hand.

"Ah yes… Miss Dadjobi you can share with Mr Li for now" Tomoyo nodded and moved to Syaoran's desk. They worked silently till lunch. When the bell rang she turned to Syaoran.

"Sayrosan why don't we sit where we used to sit, we need to talk" Syaoran nodded in agreement. Suddenly Sakura and another girl came over.

"Konichi wa Dadjobi-san watashi wa Ayaka desu. Would you like to sit with Sakura san and I during lunch?" 

"Iie, I have other plans" Tomoyo said coldly, "Come on Syaoran let's get out of here." Tomoyo pulled Syaoran much like how Meling used to pull him.

"Tomoyo I never knew how much you where like Meling" Syaoran said out of breath.

"Enough about that what happened to everyone!"

"Nothing" Sayrosan said not meeting Tomoyo's eyes.

"Don't make me use a card on you" Tomoyo threatened. Syaoran refused to answer.

"Fine" Tomoyo pulled out a necklace with a purple key on it.

"_Key of sun burning bright, release thy wand ignite._ Memory card! Show me what happened to Syaoran, Meling, Sakura and Eriol" 

"Your going to wish you hadn't have done that," Syaoran muttered.

To be continued… 

**Next Chapter: **Tomoyo finds out what's happened to the group. How everyone has changed and much more. 


	3. Part 3

Coming Home

Part 2

Tomoyo was bombarded with memories. She finally settled on a clear one.

_"I can't believe your going out with her what about Tomoyo?" Sakura yelled_.

_"Tomoyo who?" Eriol asked undoubtedly confused._

 _"Tomoyo your girlfriend? Remember?" Syaoran tried to speak calmly although he was mad too. _

_"She left me first"_

_"She went to America!" Sakura cried._

_"That's the point."_

_"It's only for a year, was Clow Read this stupid?" Sakura asked Kero._

_"That's it I don't have to put up with this" Eriol stormed out of the area, determined never to hang around his so-called friend's again._

"He…." Tomoyo couldn't get the words out, but soon came another memory.

_"Sakura?" Syaoran came over to her._

_"Go away Li she doesn't want to talk to you" Ayaka said coldly._

_"Sakura is this true?" Sakura could only nod._

_"Fine you won't have to put up with me anymore" Syaoran ran off trying to keep the tears from falling. (_AN: Hey Sakura's his sole mate) _but he could still hear the words after that._

_"Guess you won't have to put up with that loser anymore" Ayaka cruelly laughed._

_"Yeah" came Sakura's quiet reply. A couple of minutes later Meling had run into Syaoran. _

_"What did you do to Sakura? She snubbed me when I went to talk to her" Meling demanded._

_"Nothing" Syaoran still trying to hold back his tears._

_"Nothing my foot. If ya don't answer me I will..."_

_"You will what Meling? Break my heart in two? Stomp all over me?" Syaoran challenged. Meling just growled and stormed off._

Tomoyo fell back into Syaoran, overwhelmed by all the memories.

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that"

"You wouldn't of told me" Tomoyo pointed out, "What are they doing now?" 

"Sakura's hanging out with the 'popular crowd' (the group Ayaka is in), Meling's in a gang (her parent's don't agree with that) and Eriol's spends all his time with Yau and I guess ya know what happened to me." Tomoyo sighed.

"Would this have happened if I had stayed?" Tomoyo muttered to herself.

"You never know Tomoyo but everything changes at some point of time." Suddenly out of nowhere the bell rang.

"Come over to my house this afternoon we have some planning to do you know where it is right?" Syaoran nodded.

To be continued… 


End file.
